1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an instrument panel support for a passenger car, extending between the A columns of the passenger car and comprising a profiled support member with integrated air guide system, wherein the profiled support member has at least one air inlet and at least one air outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instrument panel supports in passenger cars extend between the A columns in a direction transverse to the travel direction. In conventional construction, an instrument panel support is comprised essentially of a profiled support member, for example, a tube, as is disclosed in German patent document 196 20 919 A1. In the area of the cockpit, various holders are arranged on the instrument panel support for the instrument panel itself as well as for securing or fastening further vehicle components such as heating and air conditioning devices, airbag, steering column, center console, fuse box, glove box.
In the known configuration, the instrument panel is comprised of at least two components arranged about the instrument panel support which are formed as foamed shaped plastic parts. They have recesses for receiving components to be inserted, in particular, the components of the heating or air conditioning device. Moreover, the instrument panel has air guide systems wherein the air is guided via air inlets in the area of the center console to air outlets in the area of the driver and passenger portions of the instrument panel as well as the windshield and side window panes. Despite this compact configuration the instrument panel requires a comparatively large mounting space.
An instrument panel support of the prior art is disclosed in German patent document 299 16 467 and is comprised of a profiled support member with integrated air guide system. The profiled support member is divided into two at least indirectly connected longitudinal portions which are adjusted with regard to their configuration and their material to the load situation on the driver side and the passenger side. In this way, the rigidity of the instrument panel support can be improved while a lightweight and simple configuration is provided.
In principle, the instrument panel support must fulfill various functions. In addition to bracing the car body for energy absorption during a crash, it serves to connect different spatial points and to secure various holders. Moreover, it must be suitable for operation within different frequency ranges.
It is an object of the present invention, desiring an innovative further development of motor vehicle concepts based on the prior art, to improve an instrument panel support with respect to its function so that space is gained in the cockpit area of a passenger car and the passenger comfort is increased.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the air guide system forms at least a portion of the heat exchanger of the air conditioner of the passenger car.
The heart of the invention is the measure that the air guide system of the profiled support member forms at least a portion of the heat exchanger of the air conditioner of the passenger car. The complete heat exchanger, or at least components thereof, such as heat exchanger conduits and related components (for example, fan), are integrated according to the invention into the air guide system within the profiled support member of the instrument panel support.
By moving the heat exchanger, or components thereof, into the instrument panel support, the available space within the leg room area for the driver as well as the passenger is increased. Moreover, a separate heating and air conditioning of the driver and passenger sides can be realized in a technically advantageous manner. Air guiding, cooling, and heating are combined into a complex configuration within the profiled support member.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the air guide system has integrated therein at least one heat exchanger conduit which carries heat exchanger medium.
Expediently, the air guide system is divided into several longitudinal channels into which heat exchanger conduits are integrated. In this manner, different variants for integration of cooling medium conduits and heating water conduits are possible. The configuration can be realized according to the respective models and can be adjusted with respect to the available mounting space.
An increase of the heat exchanger efficiency can be achieved in that the heat exchanger conduits are provided with heat exchanger surfaces so that their surface area is enlarged. Conceivable are, for example, ribs or lamellas which project into the air flow space of the air guide system. This increases the heat transfer surface area so that an efficient heat exchange is ensured. The heat exchange surfaces (ribs, lamellas) can also be used for bracing or stiffening the heat exchanger conduit in the profiled support member.
Preferably, the support member is divided into two longitudinal portions which are connected to one another by a coupling member. By means of the central coupling member, the air can be distributed and guided into different planes or segments of the air guide system within the support member.
The profiled support member is coupled to the A columns so as to be relatively movable with respect to the A columns. This allows a tolerance compensation of the instrument panel support relative to the A columns within the front arrangement of the cockpit. This configuration especially allows a compensation in the longitudinal direction of the profiled support member. In this context, an especially advantageous embodiment provides that the ends of the profiled support member are position-oriented but moveable relative to the A columns in holders of the A columns with interposition of seals.
For ensuring a long contact time of the air with the effective heat exchange surfaces within the air guide system, it is provided that the air guide system has means for generating a spiral air flow about the heat exchanger conduit(s). This measure contributes to an efficiency increase of the heat transfer.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the air guide system has a condensate discharge. This condensate discharge allows removal of collected condensed water.
Expedient is furthermore an anti-bacterial coating of the surfaces participating in the heat exchange and the air guiding action in order to counteract a deposition of bacteria on these surfaces and to avoid their introduction into the passenger compartment.